


First Series

by PinkSakuraFlower1



Series: First Series [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSakuraFlower1/pseuds/PinkSakuraFlower1
Summary: A series of one shots featuring my DC comics/Young Justice OC: Avery/SPRITE and her series of romantic firsts with her boyfriend Kaldur’ahm aka Aqualad.  [Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad x OC](Written back in 2018)
Relationships: Kaldur'ahm (DCU) & Original Female Character(s), Kaldur'ahm (DCU)/Original Character(s), Kaldur'ahm (DCU)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: First Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592605
Kudos: 7





	1. First Relationship

Prompt: Avery experiencing her first relationship with Kaldur

* * *

Avery never thought of pursuing a relationship. It was not as if she hadn’t thought the idea of having a partner or getting married, no not at all.

It was just that with her current state and with her life, it was never one that she actually believed in.

The moment she was born, she was born blinded. Only aware of her family. So when she miraculously gained her sight, Avery was more concerned in absorbing as much of the world as possible.

That is if she wasn’t confined to her bed, home or hospital, otherwise. Her sickly state made it difficult to experience mundane experiences.

When she wasn’t at school and could move, she learned and observed. Her uncle Ra’s came and trained her, strengthening her body. When she couldn’t, her uncle would teach her many, many things.

If not her Uncle Ra’s, then it was her Uncle Lex. That is whenever he came to visit with her aunt.

Her Uncle Lex taught her things that she didn’t know, she would need to know in the future. As a child, she merely listened and nodded; clueless.

If her aunt wasn’t constant by his side, Uncle Lex would convince her parents to take her out. When he did, they would do some bonding time.

Before all of her uncles though, her parents and brothers were there. They taught her how to live and love.

As far as Avery was concerned, she only needed her family.

And that belief continued to go.

Avery didn’t believe she could be in a relationship. She was sick too much and when she wasn’t, she focused on her studies, her heroine persona Sprite, or living her life before her time ran out.

She was going to die prematurely.

Avery didn’t believe in the idea of loving someone. She didn’t want them, whoever her partner was, to go through the burden of taking care of a sick person, much less experience the loss of a loved one. She had seen what that does to people; in the hospital, from Gotham, and everywhere else.

It was a fate she didn’t want them to suffer.

So Avery didn’t pay attention to romantic love.

That is not until she met Kaldur.

At first, Avery thought of Kaldur’ahm as a friend and a teammate. They were part of the covert team Batman created and Kaldur, aka Aqualad, was her leader.

They had gotten along with each other pretty well before the team.

Her first impression was the fact that he was adjusting to the surface world and absorbed everything. Life under the sea was different then Life above it.

When the Team formed, Avery and Kaldur talked to each other often. Whether it was the team or beyond it.

Slowly, they opened up to each other more and more.

Then Kaldur became a close friend of Avery’s.

That happened when Avery opened about her condition. How sick she really was and how fragile she was.

Then she told them how it became worse how she was related to Ra’s; how she believed in his words and committed murder when his virus spread throughout Gotham.

Avery told him how she summoned a storm and spread the vaccine, the one vaccine Ra’s gave her for herself, to the rest of Gotham. How she had a stroke and her body was even weakened, with memories lost.

Then she went further in time when Avery was poisoned by her aunt and how she was almost stabbed through her heart.

Then Avery told the story, that her Uncle Lex who was dating her aunt at the time, of when her aunt pushed her mother off the stairs- with a 7 month Avery still in her womb.

How she came prematurely to the world and how she had to grow faster than her age.

Kaldur listened and then he hugged her, his webbed hands stroking her long raven hair and murmured encouragements.

Avery didn’t even realize she was crying and she tried to push away; for even her tears contained electricity.

Kaldur reassured her that he was immune to such an amount and he didn’t mind being wet.

Avery cried a bit harder into Kaldur’s shoulder. She didn’t realize the built-up stress in her nor her own sorrows. She oddly felt safer and better in Kaldur’ahm’s arms.

They became closer after that.

Avery didn’t hold back information from Kaldur, now trusting him enough to open her history.

They often talked to each other and Avery lent her ear to Kaldur, when he confessed his longing for Atlantis…and his crush on one of his best friend: Tula.

Avery encouraged him and reassured him, whether his confession was a success or not. She didn’t say it out loud but Avery did admit that Kaldur was quite handsome, paired with his good natured soul.

Then it was Avery’s turn to hug Kaldur in comfort when Kaldur’ahm returned from Atlantis. She didn’t know at the time what had happened and it wasn’t until after much later, did Kaldur tell Avery.

Avery listened and that night, they had comforted each other to sleep. That night, Avery slept well. She was currently suffering from her weakened state and sleep did not come easily. So when Avery talked to Kaldur, she wasn’t even tired.

Sometime later, Kaldur felt tired and it was late.

They had finished a mission and exhaustion had hit them. Instead of trekking back to his room, Avery merely scooted over and made room on her bed. Kaldur tried to politely dismiss it, since he was worried that he would take too much room and would be improper but when Avery confessed she was use to sleeping with someone or her cats- to drive away nightmares- that’s what sold Kaldur.

He sighed in exhaustion and he slid in the bed with Avery, their backs facing each other, before they fell into sleep.

No nightmares or pain haunted Avery that night. When she woke up, Kaldur was about to get out as well. They stared at each other before Kaldur helped Avery to the kitchen.

No words were spoken but they walked a bit closer after that day.

Then one day Kaldur asked her if she wanted to be in a relationship with him. Avery could see that Kaldur was trying to move away from Tula and his best friend Garth dating each other.

However, with so many of their own teammates being in love with each other or had eyes for each other,

That was difficult.

Avery agreed, for she had no reason not to. Kaldur was a good man and they trusted each other already. She felt comfortable with him and Avery didn’t deny the fact she had thought “What if?”

Days passed and the two slowly fell into a romantic relationship.

Then slowly, the two began to love each other.

Avery didn’t believe she could be in a relationship.

However, it didn’t matter to life what you believed in.

Life goes on after all.


	2. First Kiss

_Prompt: Avery and Kaldur having their first kiss_

* * *

“Are you warm enough, my love?”

Avery turned and smiled at Kaldur, while adjusting her jacket.

“Yes I am” Avery replied before she made her way over to Kaldur. “It’s only a walk on the beach, right?”

Kaldur smiled and looped a scarf around Avery’s neck, humming. “Indeed but I do not wish for you to feel unwell” Kaldur explained, his hand stopping at her shoulders before trailing down Avery’s arms then holding her petite hands.

Avery gave a small laugh and Kaldur smiled at the sound.

“We always take a walk on the beach and besides,” said Avery before her own hands held Kaldur’s hands, “if I do feel unwell, we’re close enough to the mountain anyways.”

Kaldur nodded and smiled, “Shall we go then?”

Avery held up their adjoined hands, her other hand lifting the edge of her jacket like a curtsy. “Yes, we shall~”

Kaldur chuckled before the two started to make their way out of the mountain for their daily walk. Wolf barked at them in greeting, which caused M’gann and Conner to look.

“Off on your daily walks?” smiled M’gann as she floated over. Conner made their way over to the group soon after.

“Yup, shouldn’t be out too long though” replied Avery.

“We will be back soon” said Kaldur.

“Have fun!” said M’gann when Avery and Kaldur made their way out of the mountain.

The walk was fairly quiet with little words spoken. It was a comfortable silence and that was alright. They sometimes talked about something or nothing at all.

What matter was each other’s presences.

They quickly found themselves on the beach and Avery watched Kaldur take a deep breath. She listened to how he took deep breaths and slowly exhaled it out. She could feel his muscles relaxing and his mind wandering to the ocean.

Avery’s green eyes went to look into Kaldur’s own eyes and noted how distance they were. She could feel the yearning for Atlantis and the people he left behind.

And sometimes the love and hurt of his crush Tula.

Avery turned away from Kaldur’ahm and looked at the sky. It was still fairly light out but the sun was setting. The sky changing blue to hues of purple, red, and orange then the darkness peering over.

Avery closed her own eyes and tried to calm herself. She too took in the smell of the sea and focused on the crashing waves of the sea.

Ever slowly the sea drowned out her own negative emotions of hurt, jealousy, and anger. It wasn’t as if Kaldur was going to cheat on her but when they first became a couple, she knew Kaldur was still trying to move on.

He originally had romantic feelings for one of his best friends in Atlantis and it was Tula. However, when he returned to Atlantis and confessed to her-

Kaldur was turned down with the fact that Tula was already in a relationship with Garth, his other best friend.

His heart broken but also happy for his friends, Kaldur’ahm was in turmoil.

Avery opened her eyes and looked back at Kaldur, who was tightening his hand over hers.

The black-haired girl gently tugged her hand and Kaldur’s, successfully jolting him back to reality. He turned a bit surprise that he was stuck in his own thoughts for so long.

Avery smiled gently at Kaldur, who returned the gesture. The two continued their walk, Kaldur walking on the water while Avery was on the edge of the sea and land.

Avery took one more deep breath and settled her thoughts.

‘I can’t say I’m surprised, since I knew what I was getting into when I decided to be in a relationship with him’ she thought one last time before enjoying their walk.

“When will you be going back to Atlantis?” asked Avery.

Kaldur looked at her and his thumb stroked the back of her hand.

“Sometime soon” he replied.

Avery hummed and nodded, “I see.”

Then the walk became silent.

It was at first, fine. Then as time went on, it became more and more stifling.

It was almost to the point where Avery wanted to pry her hand out of Kaldur’s and rub her body or bolt away.

The downside of being emotionally connected to people was not only you could feel the positives but also the negatives.

Not to mention, with her own emotions thrown into the loop.

Avery didn’t realize her breathing became uneven until she felt Kaldur’s hands gripping her shoulders. She let him pull her in into his arms, hugging her.

“Breathe,” said Kaldur, “I’m here Avery.”

Avery nodded and tried to control her breaths before she regained her composure.

Kaldur pulled away far enough to see Avery’s face but close enough to still be pressed against her.

“What’s the matter, my love?” Kaldur asked, worriedly. “Do you feel unwell?”

Avery shook her head and took a shuddering breath. “My mind wandered and-“

Her mouth went dry and she closed it before opening to speak again.

“It’s just…you still love Tula and I can see and feel that. I know you’re not going to cheat on me but I knew when we became a couple, you were still trying to move on from Tula. That you needed to move on and I was just here.”

Avery closed her mouth after confessing.

There was silence and she could see and feel the shock Kaldur was expressing.

There was a deep sigh before Kaldur spoke.

“I’m sorry you’ve been feeling that, Avery” he said, “It’s my own fault that this happened and I apologize.”

Avery rubbed her face, wiping away invisible tears. “I already knew when I agreed but ever since, I just fell in love with you Kaldur’ahm.”

Kaldur held her arms, gently but firmly. “I love you Avery and I should’ve never made you felt like this.”

Avery shook her head, “It’s not easy to forget your first love” she said to him and herself.

“No it isn’t but you are now the love of my life. I’m in a relationship with you and I have to commit to you.”

“We’re still relatively new at this” said Avery, chuckling to herself. “We just became a couple not too long ago so we haven’t further explored beyond dates and time together.”

“I’m sorry” said Kaldur.

Avery shook her head, “No, don’t be. Tula is your best friend and you’ve known her longer. Plus, she’s also dating your other best friend Garth- so it’s understandable.”

There was silence and Avery was slowly regaining her composure.

However it was quickly shattered when she heard the next few words.

“May I kiss you?”

Avery stiffened and stared at Kaldur in open shock. Her heartbeat picked up a bit faster and her stomach started to fill with butterflies. Her face was starting burn red when her brain processed those words.

“It’s alright, if it’s too soon-“ said Kaldur, taking her reaction as discomfort.

“No, no it’s fine. I mean…I never thought you would ask that,” coughed Avery before she took in a deep breath.

“Yeah, you may” stuttered Avery.

Kaldur smiled at her before he leaned down, bringing Avery and himself closer to each other. Avery placed her hands on top of Kaldur’s broad shoulders.

Their faces inched closer and closer before the noses were touching.

Avery felt as if she was going to have a heart attack and then she felt her lips touch Kaldur’s.

Kaldur moved his hand to cup the back of Avery’s head and drew her closer. His other hand going around her waist.

Avery moved her arms to loop them around Kaldur’s neck, bringing the two of them closer. She slanted her lips with Kaldur’s and she could feel his lips turning upwards.

Avery closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

The walked ended with smiles when they had to separate for air.

“That was my first kiss” Avery confessed.

Kaldur stopped and turned to her with a grin on his face. “Is that so?”

Avery nodded before Kaldur leaned down to kiss her lips, causing Avery to sputter out embarrassingly.

“I’m honoured that I was your first kiss” said Kaldur, his hand holding her own hand.

Avery covered her face with her other hand and muttered, “That and you’re my first partner ever.”

Kaldur grinned a bit more before the two walked back to the mountain.

The road was going to be bumpy at times but that was alright. It was something they both had to work out together.

That’s what made it worthwhile after all.

* * *

_**BONUS:** _

As soon as they had entered into the mountain again, Avery and Kaldur were immediately met with the faces of M’gann, Conner, and the others.

They seemed to be in a panic to which caused the two to be confused.

“Did something bad happen?” asked Avery.

She could feel Kaldur getting ready to slip into his personality as Aqualad.

“Conner heard your heart beating rather loudly and it seemed off” explained M’gann, “We thought it was a heart attack so we thought something happened and-“

“Are you alright Avery?” asked Wally worried, who zoomed over. Dick was close behind as he furrowed his eyebrows also in worry.

“A heart attack? Why would you-“Avery said before she realized what they were talking about. “Oh my god.”

Avery quickly placed her hand over her face and groaned silently. Kaldur looked confused as well before realization dawned on him as well. This caused him to cough suddenly, his face reddening.

This was going to be awkward to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original posted at: https://audreyandherocs.tumblr.com/


	3. First Fight

Prompt: Avery and Kaldur have their first fight

* * *

Avery ran and ran. Her feet moving in rapid succession, with a trail of electricity trailing after her.

She need to get it out of her system.

There was so much in her that her entire body was volatile.

She needed to get far away from here and away for people. Away from Kaldur.

For their safety and hers.

She didn’t know where she stopped but she knew she was far enough from people.

Then she screamed.

Lightning and thunder roared and crackled in the air as the wind picked up.

Tears began to fall but even that was volatile; for humans there was a small trace of electricity in their tears. So if they were coming from a person who was literally nothing but electricity, they were dangerous.

Avery gripped her long black hair with her thin hands, almost burying her nails into her scalp. They stung from the pain.

Her throat became hoarse from screaming but she still had too much built up in her. Her hands curled together and flew, punching a nearby tree.

There was a crack of lightning and crack of wood breaking.

The tree fell down with a loud thump and Avery buffed and huffed.

More.

She needed to do more.

Avery turned to the pile of boulders nearby.

With one punch followed after another was followed by cracks of lightning.

She could faintly feel her hands stinging and throbbing with pain but Avery dismissed it as adrenaline.

As her fists flew, her mind began to wander how it all happened.

How it exactly happened, Avery didn’t know yet.

Only that she and Kaldur had a fight.

They rarely argued to this extent. They usually talked it out and never held back secrets. Well, everyone was permitted to have their own secrets…

And it wasn’t like Avery hadn’t knew about Kaldur’s secret.

Right, it started when Kaldur’s best friends from Atlantis, came to the surface world. To be exposed to it.

Kaldur was overjoyed to show the surface world to his friends below the surface and introduce them to the ones on land.

Avery was fine with it at first, almost excited even. Introductions were made and Avery was properly introduced to Garth and Tula.

They got along fine and Avery could see them being friends.

However, as time went on…

Did things became strained.

Kaldur, as natural it is, spent time with Garth and Tula. Then somewhere down the line, Kaldur asked Avery that if she was comfortable having a double date.

Avery was fine, as their relationship was more comfortable now and it was with Kaldur’s best friends. She had no reason to decline it.

The Double-Date went well. They participated in multiple people activities, watched a movie together, had dinner, and were enjoying a walk together by the beach.

It was just Kaldur’s attention to Tula was a lot more then it should be. There was longing, regret, and the lingering love for her.

It hurt Avery even though she knew Kaldur wouldn’t cheat on her. Much less steal his best friend’s love from him.

But the emotions Kaldur emitted stirred something in Avery. Just continuing to build inside of her.

She didn’t remember what set it off.

Avery decided to excuse herself early since she wasn’t feeling well.

It was not a lie.

The emotions that Kaldur was emitting, mixed with Avery’s own emotions, made it hard to keep contained. It started to affect her and Avery didn’t trust herself to contain it.

However, like Kaldur who was good natured-

So were his friends.

They fussed over her and unconsciously, she started to feel their own emotions. When Tula tried to help, Avery ripped away from her and instinct flared up.  
Tula yelped from electricity and then there was yelling.

Avery let everything in her loose, telling everything to Kaldur who was also reprimanding her; when she hurt his other best friend.

Garth and Tula tried to defend Avery and she…just broke.

Tears started to fall and Avery confessed everything. To how she was feeling and how Kaldur’s feelings were effecting her. How she would sometimes feel and even see Tula in his thoughts and dreams, how he looked at her but also how forgiving he was and-

Then Kaldur tried to talk to her but Avery wasn’t in good condition to talk. Nor listen.

She had this much energy in her and if she didn’t get as far as she just did, Avery could’ve hurt Tula and Garth, and Kaldur.

Now here she was.

Her knuckles bleeding from repeatedly punching the crumbling boulder.

The tears started to hurt her and she did her best to wipe them away.

She looked at her bleeding hands and how bad they were.

“Ahhh-“ Avery let out brokenly, her lips curling upwards but faltering. “-I’m pathetic.”

Avery gripped her fists one more time and broke the boulder completely underneath her.

Or should’ve been if someone wasn’t gripping her arm.

She turned and immediately she knew who it was. Dark skin, a unique tattoo, the pressure of the grip.

Avery slowly looked over her shoulder and her green eyes were meet with Kaldur’s.

No one spoke but the silence spoke volumes.

As time ticked on, Avery could slowly feel the adrenaline dying down. Her arm started to pulse, especially so where Kaldur was currently holding. Now she could feel the bruising and ripped, bleeding skin of her knuckles.

“How did you find me?” asked Avery, her voice beginning to crack.

 _‘Ah…my throat feels dry’_ she thought.

Kaldur pulled her arm, thus its owner, closer to him. His hold and gaze never faltering.

“Ah… ha, never mind” Avery chuckled dryly.

She took a deep breath and leaned her head back, sighing. Her breath puffing slightly in the night sky.

“Why are you here Kaldur?”

Avery looked at Kaldur, tilting her head back.

“You were gone, of course I will try to find you” said Kaldur, his voice level. His eyes lowered for a moment before meeting Avery’s.

“I’m surprised you’re here so fast” Avery commented as Kaldur stepped a bit closer.

“Not fast enough,” professed Kaldur, his eyes focusing on her bleeding hands. “I could’ve been with you sooner.”

Avery turned to look at the side, “You’re not a speedster Kaldur’ahm.”

“No but I am your boyfriend.”

Avery looked at him immediately. She wanted to argue with him right now but that wasn’t going to help the situation.

Kaldur tilted his head and his eyes going to the side, to listen. He sighed and looked at Avery in the eye again.

“I have told M’gann and the others that I have found you. They’re on their way” disclosed Kaldur.

“You got the Team involved?” questioned Avery, raising her eyebrows.

“I needed to find you fast and I didn’t know how unstable you were, _Avery._ ”

Avery felt a shudder occur through her spine and she looked off to the side.

“I was worried about you” Kaldur confessed.

“After Tula?” Avery snapped.

She felt Kaldur stiffen before he sighed.

“Yes.”

There was silence before Kaldur tugged Avery’s arm.

“Is she…alright?” asked Avery, her voice almost quiet as a whisper.

“She is. I over-reacted and there was no obvious mark” said Kaldur. “When you disappeared, both Tula and Garth had made me come to the realization I needed to move on and how much it was hurting you.”

Kaldur slowly raised his other hand and brought his fingertips to Avery’s face.

When she didn’t flinch or pull away, he slipped his hand over her cheek and made him look at her.

Softly cupping the back of her neck, Kaldur spoke softly.

“I’m sorry Avery,” Kaldur apologized. “I have betrayed your trust again.”

Avery shook her head and raised her other hand, awkwardly pressing her hand to Kaldur’s. Bringing it closer to her face.

“I know Tula and I are different. She was your friend before me and you have had a longer infatuation with her. No one forgets their first love that easily.”

Kaldur shook his head, “Even so. I fell in love with you Avery and I have to remain committed to you.”

Avery didn’t follow his words. Instead, Avery lowered her arm and Kaldur brought her closer.

Their arms wrapped around each other and embraced each other.

It felt nice listening to Kaldur’s heartbeat with his chin on top of her head. Avery heard him sigh, not in disappointment or tiredness but merely in relief.

Kaldur had one hand on the back of her head, keeping her head pressed to his broad chest. The other encircling her waist and hip.

Avery shivered realising how cold it was, before Kaldur pulled away slightly to look at her.

“Cold?” he asked.

Avery nodded and she raised her hands, realizing how painful it was starting to be.

Kaldur quickly took Avery to the side and he sat her down on the crumbling boulder. He used his body to block the wind that was blowing towards them.

His webbed hands took hold off Avery’s hand and inspected them.

“Does it hurt?” he questioned.

“It’s starting to be” Avery admitted.

“We’ll bandage them on the ship” said Kaldur, before he looked up at Avery.

“Yeah,” said Avery.

There was a bit of silence before Avery spoke again.

“I love you Kaldur’ahm.”

Kaldur smiled, kissing her forehead.

“I love you Avery.”

Avery pouted with her face slowly reddening. “You missed” she muttered.

“Excuse me?”

Avery stuttered, “You missed…”

Kaldur stared at her confused before he realized her words. “Ah…excuse me. May I kiss you again?”

Avery nodded, “Yes.”

Kaldur smiled a bit bigger before he leaned up and pressed his lips against hers. They slanted their lips and smiled.


	4. First Date

Prompt: Avery and Kaldur have their first date

* * *

Avery and the girls of the team had gathered in the kitchen, dressed in aprons. There were pots of water boiling away and an array of utensils ready to be used.

“Alright,” said Avery tying her black hair back as a pony tail, “Let’s get started.”

Avery started to open bags of chocolate and the girls started to unwrap all the different chocolates.

“Why did you buy bars of white and dark chocolate but have a bag of milk chocolate?” asked M’gann.

“Buying barks of milk chocolate is a lot cheaper than buying each individual bars” explained Avery as she started to portion the chocolate, “but we won’t be using a whole lot of dark chocolate or white chocolate though so we’re using bars instead.”

“You’re explaining from experience?” asked Artemis as she snuck a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

“You tend to learn after you spent years of making valentine’s chocolate” said Avery, before getting the other ingredients of nuts and fruit. “The number of people I make chocolate though seem to only grow.”

“Ooooh~” teased Zatanna as she snickered. “Who was the lucky guy?”

Avery rolled her eyes and smiled while shaking her eyes.

“For Batman” said Avery.

“Wait, what?!”

Avery looked at her teammates and friends. “It was after he took me in. I wanted to do something for him and it was coincidentally Valentine’s day. So I made a bunch of chocolates with mixed nuts so he could take it on patrol. After that, it was then Robin, then Superman, then Wonder Woman, Flash, and things just happened.”

“So…why chocolate?” asked Raquel.

Avery shrugged, “Who doesn’t like chocolate? It was easy to make for each person.”

Picking up the knife, Avery started chopping the chocolate into pieces. “It was also at that time I didn’t know how to express myself properly- so making chocolates were a way for me to say ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you’.”

“Avery…” said M’gann who hugged her.

Avery smiled sadly before she looked at her teammates, “Old habits die hard.”

Avery began to melt the chocolate using the double-boiling method and the girls started to melt bowls of chocolate.

Prepping the molds that she had, they all began to work.

“This is kind of fun actually” said Artemis, smiling.

Avery grinned, “Right? It’s so soothing” she said while making several batches of chocolate.

“You do this every year girl?” questioned Raquel as she saw the amount Avery was making.

Avery was working on a separate table and had half of it. There were chocolate molds here and there while Avery was sprinkling in other ingredients, from almonds to dried fruit.

The electromaster laughed, “Yeah- seems a bit excessive isn’t it?”

“That’s a lot of dedication though” said Zatanna as she took Avery’s offering of chocolate almonds.

“The lengths I go for the people I love” said Avery, chuckling to herself.

Quickly getting them to the cooling station, Avery took out a different mold. She stared at it before taking a deep breath and worked on a complete new set.

“Is that one for Kaldur?” asked M’gann, floating over to watch.

Avery nodded with a small blush on her face. “This is the first time I’m giving someone romantic chocolate…”

“Awwwww” teased her friends.

Avery just grinned sheepishly, “I just hope it turns out well.”

“I’m sure Kaldur will be fine with whatever you get him Avery” Artemis pointed out.

“I still don’t want to give him overly-sweet chocolate though!” argued Avery.

Her teammates and friends looked at each other and shrugged with small smiles. Oh boy, if only she knew.

When the chocolates had hardened, then began the packaging. M’gann hummed happily as she made one for Conner and Artemis was stuck on how to package hers for Wally.

Zatanna and Raquel helped Avery pack her chocolates for the masses. They also watched Avery delicately packing hers and wrapping them carefully.

“That is surprisingly calming” commented Raquel, looking at Avery’s thin fingers.

“After a while, it’s almost therapeutic” smirked Avery, unaware of Raquel’s true commentary.

Zatanna giggled before they resumed packing.

After all the chocolate work was over, now it was time for the true reason the girls were here.

“Now, let’s you prepped for the big date!” said Raquel as M’gann threw Avery’s closest open.

Avery sat on her bed, drinking her cup of hot chocolate; as they used the remaining leftover chocolate and mixed it with milk. At the same time, Avery was trying to cover her increasing blush.

Before all this happened, it was discovered that Avery and Kaldur hadn’t gone onto an actual date. Sure they had gotten out together walking by the beach or out to eat but that was more casual then anything.

The two saw each other anyways at the mountain most of the time, so they hanged out that way. They were mostly busy with missions and other obligations- Kaldur with his duties with Aquaman and the team while Avery was busy with her own work from school to her being not well enough to go out.

But when Valentine’s Day was approaching, Kaldur saw it as an opportunity to go out on a date.

There were no foreseen missions as they had just finished out quite recently and Avery seemed well enough to go out too.

It was perfect timing.

Which led to Avery’s panic when she realized, she hadn’t been on a date before and no idea how to dress.

Thus the situation now.

“You surprisingly have a lot of cute and lady like clothes Aves” said Artemis, holding up a dress.

Avery folded her hands in her lap, “Those…are from Uncle Luthor and Uncle Ra’s.”

Everyone froze and looked at each other.

Then they looked at Avery, looking for an explanation.

“Before…I was with my current guardian and my parents were still alive, it wasn’t uncommon for them to visit me. Ra’s would give me clothes to wear so whenever I ‘visited’ the League, I kept up appearances. Luthor would be clothes every so often and I would wear them whenever we had brunch or an outing together.”

“Do they still…” asked Zatanna.

Avery pressed a finger to her lips and gave a thin smile.

“Sometimes” she said.

“Okay, tell me why you call them Uncle Luthor and Uncle Ra’s, which seems a bit freaky to me” said Raquel, still not fully aware.

Avery looked at Raquel and gave a tired smile. “I call them my uncles because Luthor is my honourary uncle that I’ve known since I was little. As for Ra’s….let’s just say he’s known my family since long before I was born.”

There was awkward silence and Avery closed her eyes. She could feel her friend’s emotions to her words: unease, fear, surprise…

Avery opened her eyes and clapped her hands together- shocking everyone.

Smiling, Avery spoke “Have you guys found anything yet?”

Remembering their motive, the girls began to search Avery’s closet. Piles of clothes started to increase and Avery listened to her friends argue which one would be better when paired.

Avery continued to smile, even if she wasn’t in the inside.

For now, the crisis was averted.

One thing at a time.

….

…

…

It was Valentine’s day.

Earlier, Avery had given her chocolates to their intended recipient.

Avery visited the Justice League tower and started finding them. The Flash was one of the first as he happily took a bite of his giant portion. Martian Manhunter followed and Avery grinned when J’onn took a happy taste of his own.

Then the two heroes helped Avery locate the rest of the others. Superman came and kissed Avery’s forehead after receiving his own portion.

Avery then found Green Arrow and Black Canary before giving them their paired chocolate. Green Arrow was gleefully enjoying the arrow head chocolates while Dinah kissed Avery’s cheek; thanking her for the chocolate.

Then when she found Bruce, they were alone. Avery waited and Bruce turned around, seeing her chocolate.

She smiled and he took it. Avery smiled when she saw the corners of his mouth twitching upwards and he took a bite of his chocolate.

Then came the rest.

Avery gave her chocolates to the rest of her teammates and event to the girls; who were unaware of that she even made some for them.

Then came Kaldur, who she hadn’t seen earlier and would see him later. She would give him his chocolate later tonight.

Avery smoothed down her clothes and looked at herself one more time, with her phone camera. The girls had helped her get dressed and did her hair too.

They finally settled her choice of clothes of a pink dress went to her knees with frilled sleeves. There were enough frills to provide some volume but it wasn’t puffy. A black ribbon was tied around the waist, showing off her waist and provided some contrast. A shawl wrapped around her shoulders. With white stockings, what finished it was her little red shoes.

“You look wonderful, Avery.”

The said girl turned and smiled when she saw Kaldur.

Instead of his usual blue jacket and black khaki pants, Kaldur was dressed in a light blue dress shirt with a light black jacket. He also wore fitting black pants and when Avery looked down, she saw the flowers in his hands.

“Happy Valentine’s Day” smiled Kaldur as he handed her the flowers.

Avery took them carefully and brought them to her nose. She picked up the sweet scent and she smiled.

“Thank you Kaldur’ahm.”

Kaldur kissed Avery’s forehead, receiving a small giggle.

“You’re welcome, my love.”

Avery dug into her purse and took out a wrapped blue box.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kaldur’ahm.”

Kaldur was surprise but took the box. He carefully opened it and smiled at the candy.

There were 6 pieces of candy. Half of them were in the shape of sea stars and the other half were made in the shape of seashells.

“You made this?” he asked, surprised and touched.

Avery nodded and had a sheepish smile.

“How did you know?” she asked, curious.

Kaldur chuckled, “The others had told me of your yearly tradition and told me to look forward to it- now they know we are dating. Though, I didn’t expect to receive a unique one.”

Avery cleared her throat, “I hope it is to your taste.”

Kaldur smiled and took a piece. He brought it to his mouth and chewed it. He could taste the familiar sweetness but it his preferred sweetness. Not too bitter but not too overly sweet. He could also taste bites of Himalayan salt and made his mouth tingle.

He smiled widely as he looked at Avery.

“Is it good?” Avery asked, a bit nervous.

Kaldur looked at Avery with softness before he leaned down to kiss her lips.

Avery smiled as Kaldur separated to look into her green eyes.

“They are perfect.”

Avery let out a sigh of relief and they laughed to themselves.

“Shall we go?”

As the two couples started their plans.

They went to see a local theatre; picking out what to see when they got there. Make things exciting.

The story really didn’t resonate with them but it was good. There were moments where they each liked and some they hated. There was a bit of laughing here and there and it was actually enjoyable.

Arms together, both Kaldur and Avery laughed and talked about what they just saw. They pointed what went wrong and how it could’ve been better. They even stopped to the side to re-act some parts, albeit exaggerated.

It ended them in fits of giggle and laughter.

Then the fun began when they randomly chose a diner to go to. Ordering the food, they noted the couples and such; enjoying the food and their company with each other.

Sitting with each other and hands adjoined, it was simple but perfect.

A milkshake was placed between them and both Kaldur and Avery were confused.

“Excuse me, we didn’t order this-“ said Kaldur but was cut off by the waitress.

“Don’t worry hunny, it’s on the house. A special for couples” she said, before winking at the two.

Avery looked around and noted the milkshakes with the couples. True to her statement, all the couples had one.

“Oh thank you” said Kaldur.

The waitress smiled before resuming on her job.

Avery looked at the milkshake.

It was a simple ice cream with whip cream on top and a chocolate strawberry. The glass was frosted from the cold temperature with two straws standing in the liquid.

“Shall we?” said Kaldur, offering Avery the first sip.

Avery took a sip and Kaldur watched her, “Is it good?”

Avery nodded and let Kaldur have a turn.

They shared back and forth but eventually, the two started drinking at the same time. It forced them to look into each other’s eyes and it was a bit awkward but also hilarious.

They laughed to themselves, with slight blushes.

The chocolate strawberry was split into two before they left after paying the bill.

Stomachs full and tired, both Kaldur and Avery walked hand and hand by the seawall. There were couples walking under the clear night sky and the moon was full.

There was light from the surrounding areas with music, somewhere, playing.

Avery placed her head on Kaldur’s arm and she felt Kaldur loop his arm around her waist, placing his hand on her hip.

“Today was fun” said Avery.

Kaldur nodded, “Indeed. It went rather well for our first date as well.”

Avery looked at Kaldur, “I forgot it was our first date.”

Kaldur smiled, “Did you?”

Avery just smiled before the two stopped near the water. Kaldur had taken off his shoes and was relishing the cold water enveloping his feet.

Avery had also removed her shoes, relishing the sand under her toes.

“I love you Kaldur’ahm” said Avery.

Kaldur turned to her and smiled, “I love you too Avery.”

The two kissed and Avery swore she could still taste the box of chocolates she gave to Kaldur, as the world around them disappeared momentarily.

They ended their first date and first Valentine’s day together by exchanging kisses underneath the night sky and the crashing waves.


	5. First Look

_Warning: Scars, mentions of attempted murder, slight nudity_

Prompt: Having scars in their line of work were common as having bruises. What Kaldur didn’t realize there were different kinds of scars.

* * *

Kaldur knew Avery had scars.

In their line of work and what Kaldur knew about Avery, he had expected one or two scars on her. He never wondered before but as they gradually got closer, Kaldur wondered.

Avery had scars that weren’t just from wounds but they looked like lightning.

Just like Avery’s power.

Kaldur had first seen them when they were at the beach. They were all wearing swimsuits and Avery was wearing a one piece swimsuit.

He had seen his female teammates wearing swimsuits but they were mostly in two pieces instead of one. When he asked Avery why and if she preferred wearing a two piece,

Avery gave a deadpanned answer.

“I have a small chest.”

Kaldur spluttered his words, for the unexpected answer. Then he noticed the unique marking on her pale skin.

They were light but he could see the views of her arms and legs. He looked up and down and saw they reached up to her collar bone, before slowly disappearing to her face.

That was perhaps he didn’t notice them before since Kaldur noted that Avery wore long sleeves.

Avery catching his eyes, lifted up her arm and held it out to Kaldur.

“Do you know what these are?”

“I’m afraid I do not” Kaldur confessed.

Avery pointed a slender finger and pointed to the scars. “These are called lightning scars. Normally people receive these when they survive getting struck with lightning. Sometimes they happen and sometimes they don’t.”

“Were you a victim?”

Avery tilted her head and the corner of her mouth risen upwards slightly.

“No but I did purposefully struck myself once when they were getting harder to hide,” explained Avery, “Only so I had something to back me up when people asked.”

“So you had these scars without being struck by lightning?” asked Kaldur.

Avery grinned and held up her hand, summoning her power. Kaldur watched as her veined scars light up slightly and lightning danced in her palm.

“I had them for as long as I could remember like my powers. Overtime, as I got older and my powers developed, so did these scars. I think it’s because of how long I’ve used my powers since birth, I’ve developed them.”

Avery dismissed her powers and waved her arm to the others; who were in the water already.

Kaldur watched Avery grin with her green eyes shimmering with mirth.

“So you don’t have any scars?” asked Kaldur.

Normally he wouldn’t ask these questions outright but he learned with Avery, she didn’t mind answering them; whether it was the full answer or just half.

“I do have scars. You can’t see it but I have one here.”

Kaldur saw Avery pointing to her heart was. He couldn’t see the scar because of the one piece and he realized something.

“Is it that bad?” he asked.

Avery shook her head and stretched her arms.

“Nah, just a bit disturbing to see suddenly. I know I don’t have anything to hide from everyone,” explained Avery before she looked from the water then to him.

He was met with thinned lips, “but the scar itself is pretty big since it was an attempt on my life. Best not let others see it without disclosure.”

Kaldur was silent and no one spoke.

The crashing waves and the laughing from their teammates filled the void.

“Would you be comfortable showing me one day?”

Was what Kaldur would’ve asked but he held back his tongue. He had heard enough and it was best not to push.

Avery, as if she knew was he was going to ask, placed a hand on his arm and gave him a smile, “I trust you.”

Kaldur was about to answer but he was cut off by the others. Apparently, they were fed up with the two standing on dry land and had snuck up on them.

The next thing they knew Avery and Kaldur were thrown in the water.

Avery flailed and let out a yelp. Kaldur caught Avery before he took the two of them into the water.

When they rose out of the water and heard their teammates laughing, Kaldur and Avery looked at each other.

Two devilish grins appeared and they nodded.

They heard their teammates curse when both Avery and Kaldur returned the favour. Their previous conversation forgotten as they enjoyed the day.

Kaldur remembered the conversation since that day. He didn’t dwell on it but occasionally, the memory and curiosity would pop up time to time.

Now it appeared his curiosity would be satisfied.

* * *

Kaldur and the others were visiting Avery in the hospital.

After a particular bad mission, Avery had pushed herself and fell into relapse. They were already in their civilian clothes and they were enjoying a dinner out- a way to celebrate.

Kaldur should’ve noticed earlier and Conner should’ve told his observations but they didn’t expect her to collapse.

It was gradually, Avery’s movements were slowed. Her attention distracted. She seemed to be having trouble catching her breath and then there was the cold sweat.

Then Avery had hunched over, coughing profusely before falling onto the floor; her hand over her mouth.

Everyone panicked as Avery had a death grip over her mouth, trying to clamp shut the vomit and blood that threatened to spill. Her other hand gripping over her chest in pain.

Panicking, Kaldur kept Avery upright while Artemis called for help. Wally and M’gann were trying to keep Avery distracted by talking from everything to anything. Dick kneeling beside her while he tried do what he could. Conner silent as he tried to keep a monitor of what he could, ready to report if things became worse.

Then Artemis came over with the paramedics and Kaldur immediately lifted Avery up to them.

Despite the scare, the nurses and doctor assured Avery was alright and would be fine. They were going to keep her at the hospital for 2 weeks at most, to make sure nothing new came up.

They all brought flowers and some of Avery’s stuff, to stave off boredom. Avery wore the usual hospital gown, after she had a check-up before they came.

Kaldur sat next to Avery, his hand enveloping hers.

Then he looked at her and saw the oxygen mask and frowned.

He wouldn’t be able to kiss her lips or cheeks. There was a shadow underneath her tired, green eyes that Kaldur swore they weren’t there earlier.

Avery gave him a gentle smile and Kaldur got up momentarily to kiss her forehead.

He heard her sigh in relief and Kaldur smiled.

The day was mostly filled with the team doing their best to lift Avery’s spirits and brought some ruckus, they had to leave soon for visiting hours were nearly over.

Kaldur stayed behind, providing as much company as he could for Avery.

“I’m sorry for scaring you Kaldur’ahm”

Kaldur looked up and placed his other hand between her cheek and neck; avoiding the oxygen mask.

Pressing his forehead against hers, he enjoyed the closeness.

“I’m just glad you are alright” said Kaldur, trying not to let his worry show.

Avery smiled tiredly and closed her eyes, breathing more relaxed.

They enjoyed each other’s intimacy before Avery shivered.

“Are you cold?” asked Kaldur, separating from her.

“Yeah” said Avery, “Hospital robes aren’t exactly the warmest thing.”

Kaldur looked and the information connected.

“Ah.”

Avery chuckled lowly to herself before nodding.

Then she turned to the side, pointing towards the bags that lay there. “Can you get me some of my clothes? I need to change” she said.

Kaldur nodded and grabbed her bag. Bringing it to the chair next to Avery, he opened it and riffled through it, looking for some appropriate clothes.

“Should I leave?” asked Kaldur.

Avery stared at him, debating before shaking her head.

“No, you can stay. I trust you” Avery said.

Kaldur smiled before Avery began to peel off her robe. She turned away from Kaldur and then he saw the hidden, majority of the lightning scars.

Avery was about to slip on a vest like undershirt on but felt Kaldur’s gaze. Looking over her shoulder, Avery saw his eyes trained on her back.

“You want to see my scars?”

Kaldur jumped, ready to apologize but then he saw her small smile.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he found the courage to speak.

“Are you sure?”

Avery nodded, “I trust you.”

Kaldur nodded and leaned closer to have a better look. His fingers ghosted over the veined scars, almost tracing them.

The lightning scars on Avery’s back spread out from her shoulders, to the blades between, and trailed down to her waist and lower back.

They almost looked like wings of a dragonfly or a butterfly. He saw the lightning scars curving around her waist to her front and Kaldur wondered, curiously, what they looked like.

Kaldur traced his hands up again and saw some of the lightning scars disappearing around her neck.

When it felt like moments passed, Avery glanced back.

“You done?”

Kaldur nodded and Avery turned back, before shrugging off her hospital gown. She then took the slip on the vest-undershirt and begun to wear it.

When Avery was about to zip the zipper all the way up, she looked down at herself before she faced Kaldur.

“Do you want to see the scar over my heart?” she asked.

Kaldur looked at her, his eyes widening a fraction before he spoke. He was about to utter the same words: “Are you sure?” but the look in Avery’s eyes was already his answer.

Kaldur nodded and Avery zipped down the zipper lower enough to see the scar.

It was a slightly jagged and was about the length of a finger. It was a pinkish-white and oddly smooth in texture.

“Does it still hurt?” softly questioned Kaldur.

Avery tilted her head and thought about it. “Not really. I have phantom pain every so often but not as much as it used to.”

Kaldur was silent for a moment.

“How did it exactly….?”

Avery looked at Kaldur in the eyes.

“I don’t remember how old I was exactly but I was around 5? 6? My aunt tried to poison me with my milk but when I was getting sleepy, she escorted me to bed.”

Avery glanced out the window, “She wanted to look my death was natural since I was already a frail child-“ a tired smiled appeared on her lips. “-but it seemed like the poison wasn’t working and my aunt became desperate for my death. I think she realized I had powers and that was the cause of her desperation.”

“That’s why she tried to kill you?”

“My powers saved me but my aunt saw. Fearful of what I could’ve have done, she decided to end me.”

“How did you survive?” asked Kaldur, his fingers looping with Avery’s.

“Again, my powers. The weapon my aunt used was metal and with electrokinesis, it created enough resistance to stop the tip of the blade piercing my heart completely.”

Kaldur’s mouth felt dry. He looked away from Avery and watched the setting sun.

Calming himself for a moment, he turned to Avery; who was still looking out at the sun. He saw her usual green eyes becoming speckled with amber like colours from the fading light.

“What happened afterwards?” Kaldur spoke in almost of a whisper.

Avery looked at Kaldur, smiling tiredly.

“My family realized something was wrong and they came up. My aunt was put down but she escaped. I was immediately taken to the hospital while some of my family tried to track down my aunt…”

“But she couldn’t be found until later on, she was found dead” Kaldur remembered faintly.

Avery nodded.

“Officially it was suicide, but…” Avery’s lips became thinned and there was a dark look in her eyes.

They knew it wasn’t suicide.

Kaldur resumed helping Avery get dressed before it was almost time for visitors to leave.

Settled into her bed, Avery looked up at Kaldur; who stood above her.

“Thank you for visiting me.”

Kaldur smiled, running his thumb over Avery’s hand.

“Thank you for trusting me.”

Avery grinned, “Always.”

Kaldur gave one last smile before he leaned down to kiss Avery’s forehead.


	6. First Time (NSFW) [in another work]

I'm not sure if I can put NSFW chapters in another work that is not labelled with NSFW- and I'm not going to take a risk.   
Check the series tag or use this link to Chapter 6: First Time (NSFW). 

[Chapter 6 First Time (NSFW)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125589)


End file.
